


Keep Me Up All Night

by Michaeluh



Category: Critical Role
Genre: AU, Accidental friendship, Designated Driver Tibs, M/M, May become nsfw in the future, Multi, Snapchat, Texting, Trinket is a huge dog, Vax is a little thirsty, idiots falling in love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2017-01-17
Packaged: 2018-09-13 16:24:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9132142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Michaeluh/pseuds/Michaeluh
Summary: The Grog'ildan texting fic that no one asked for but was done anyway.





	1. Chance Encounter

**Pike** \- Grog - _Vax_

 

_make sure you give percival a kiss from me_

_by that i mean punch him right in his smug face_

_you wont though_

Grog stares down at the texts in complete confusion, not recognising the number accompanying them. He had only left it for a few minutes, to shower and change out of his sweaty post-workout clothes (a routine he only started once Pike realised he didn’t and chewed him out for it) and into something fresher that didn’t smell so tangy. 10 minutes, tops.

 

On his return to his living room, he was met with his phone nearly falling off the couch, buzzing furiously. Swiping it open, he half expects an ‘oh!’ moment to occur, a name associated with the number to spring into his mind but it doesn’t come, and another vibration reminds him that a person is waiting on the other end.

 

_no reply_

_not even a fuck off?????_

_i dont know whether to be proud or disappointed in you_

I think you’ve got a wrong number

_shit. this isnt vex??_

It isn’t

_fuck_

_well if you know somebody named percival or percy hit him for me k_

_maybe throw in a little haymaker action_

_hed deserve it_

You know what a haymaker is

_who doesnt_

I’d help you out there but I don’t have any friends with those names

And if I did and I did it

He’d be knocked out definitely

I’m kinda strong

 

The person on the other end goes to type a response shown by the dots appearing, but then they disappear and there’s a pause in the conversation. It’s long enough to leave a part of Grog wondering why he’s humouring some complete stranger and the other part to realise he’s enjoying himself, strangely.

 

_oh you are huh ;)_

_bet you could do a lot of things with that strength hey strong man???_

_or lady_

_im a fan either way_

_unless youre lying to me like all my other wrong number friends_

Alright first off I’m a guy just so you know

Second off what do you mean by things I can do with my strength

Third off you do this to other people is this some kind of thing you like to do when you’re bored

_…… you are hilarious_

_and i can hear someones car pulling in_

_so this is where i say goodbye for now_

See you later Percy hater

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

**Grog! Are you still up for our session today?**

You know it I’m just running a little late is all

Is keyleth coming along too

**Yep! She said she would try working out indoors for a change, only because some of her best buddies would be there. :)**

Aww classic keyleth

**It’s good to see her being more bubbly, after her last romance didn’t work out so well. Feels like she’s starting to heal.**

Thanks to you pike  
You have that effect on people

**Awww, thank you. I’ll see you in a little bit okay? We can get some drinks afterwards if you’re up to it at that place with the Kima lady. Nothing alcoholic! We still need to be able to get home afterwards. Wait are you texting while driving?!**

Uh

No

**GROG!**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

It was hot as balls by the time Grog returns to his apartment.  
He doesn’t manage to avoid the heat by going for a morning jog like Keyleth had suggested. His last few steps to his building were in agony, throat dry, breathing in heavy gasps while waiting for the elevator. He should’ve saved his water. Once inside, he slams all his fitness gear down on the kitchen counter and heads to shower in strictly cold water. Fuck exercising in this weather. He’s spread out on his lounge about to turn the tv on when an alert loudly goes off on his phone.

He almost ignores it, but then he remembers the last time he didn’t text back Keyleth. Or Scanlan. Or Pike. Best to pick it up. Humming, he pads back to the kitchen and picks the phone off the counter. Unknown number.

 

_so strong man did you befriend any percys today  
and did you punch them for me_

Who’s this

_you dont remember??_

No otherwise I wouldn’t be asking

_its the wrong number guy_

_i know its been two days but i wouldve thought my charisma would leave it an unforgettable experience_

Oh  
Hello  
I’ll have to get back to you on the percy thing

Grog saves the number in his contact list under 'percy hater’ to avoid any further confusion. He’s not very hot at remembering numbers.

 _damn_  
_my hopes have been shattered again_  
_well_ _friend_ , _i_ _guess_ _youll_ _have_ _to_ _entertain_ _me_ _some_ _other_ _way ;)_  
_done_ _anything_ _interesting_ _recently_???

We’re friends then

_definitely_

 

Grog laughs, a hearty sound echoing around his apartment. He was never the best at making friends, from his height and eagerness to jump into scuffles in his school years (the few he attended) to his size and tattoos in later years. He knows even though his appearance is what scares people away, he’s more emotionally stable than he used to be, and according to Pike that matters more.

 

Well I went for a run today

Sweated my ass off

Wasn’t a good idea

_holy shit. in this weather??_

_yeah that definitely wasnt a good idea_

_id rather die than go outside rn_

_why the fuck would you_

_you okay??? is your ass okay?? did you just leave it behind you on the pavement after??_

What no

It’s a figure of speech  
I think

_i know professor_

_i was being sarcastic_

Gesundheit

_Dude…_


	2. Friendship is Chatting Constantly

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I may have a few chapters already done so, expect pretty frequent uploads for now.

_are you a dudebro??_

  
Gesundheit

  
_cmon thats funny once_

  
_twice is just pushing it_

  
_but are you_

  
I don't know what it is so I don't know if I am or ain't

  
_...god you say aint_

  
_are you from the south_

  
_i will be ok with ur accent only if ur a southern belle_

  
_with a dress and everything_

  
_flash me those collarbones_

  
The only person here who's gonna be flashing anybody is you

  
_:)_

  
Wait

  
That came out wrong

  
Anyway I'm not from the south

  
_:( i was already preparing to fly down there and search for you_

  
_it wouldve been so romantic_

  
I'm sorry I crushed your dreams

  
But I don't even know if you're a guy or whatever

  
_does it matter?_

  
Not really I'm just saying

  
I've told you I'm a guy

  
But I don't know anything about you

  
Besides you hate Percys

  
_true....but you could be lying to me_

_  
but you could suspect ill just lie to u as well_

_  
well I guess we find out if youre a dudebro rn_

_  
if youre a dudebro youll stop replying to me because of my answer_

  
Why

  
_because im a guy_

_  
dudebros only hang with fellow dudebros_

_  
and a dudebro i am not_

_  
?_

_  
strong man??_

_  
:((( - all of my chins are saddened by this betrayal_

  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sorry about that pikes car broke down and there was an emergency at the hospital so I had to take her then when I got home I had a few drinks and went to bed

  
_whos pike_

  
Oh

  
I shouldn't have told you about her

  
_is she your girlfriend?? :0_

  
No she's my best buddy

  
But she'll get annoyed at me if I tell her I told the percy punter about her

  
_thats what she knows me as?? i love it_

_  
if shell get annoyed why dont you just not tell her_

  
Not tell her

  
I've never not told her anything

  
I don't think I can

  
She'll be so mad

  
_calm down_

  
I can't I already know what she's gonna say

  
It'll be something about if I want to talk to a complete stranger that's fine but I shouldn't drag her into it

  
And now you know her name

  
_and where she works kind of_

  
SHIT

  
_look im not a psychopath_

_  
im not going to compile a list of all the facts i learn about you_

  
But how can I trust you

  
_just try_

  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Grog

  
_alcohol?? yes i drink_

  
No

  
That's my name

  
_Oh like....your actual name? your real one_

  
Yep

  
_thats very unusual_

_  
i like it_

_  
short sweet and simple_

  
Aren't you gonna tell me yours

  
_i think id rather not_

_  
its nothing against you grog_

_  
i swear_

  
Sure feels like it

  
_aw dont be like that_

  
:(

  
_you even went there_

_  
i cant resist_

_  
my name is_

  
_ugh  
'Vax'ildan'_

_  
pls just call me vax_

  
Vax

  
I can remember that

  
Why is your name so weird

  
Like I thought my name was odd but yours is just crazy

  
With the thingy in it

  
Apostrophe

  
Who does that

  
Vax

  
Helloooo

  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

So like it's been a whole day since you stopped replying

  
And I'm kinda getting the feeling it had something to do with what I said

  
Sorry

  
I'm not sure what part upset you

  
But I didn't mean it I swear

  
_i believe you_

  
Vax

Hey

  
_my names always been a sore subject  
i guess it is a bit of a dick move to just bail on you_

  
I mean I wasn't gonna say nothing but yeah it is

  
_and honestly out of the two of us i have the better name_

_  
who names their kid after booze??_

  
An alcoholic I guess

  
But what does yours mean

  
Vaxildan

  
_i have absolutely no fucking clue_

_  
i would ask but my dads an asshole and my mother is gone so_

  
Where'd she go

  
_Grog..._

  
OH

  
You mean she's

  
I'm so sorry

  
_its all good_

  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_are you still up grog_

  
No

_...._

  
Alright you got me

  
Shouldn't you be in bed

  
_well technically i am_

 

_but you cant tell me what to do_

_youre not the boss of me!_

_  
i am an adult_

  
Are you

  
_yes_

_  
did you just assume i was some child???_

  
Well yeah

  
You always text me when you're bored

Which is all the time

  
And it doesn't seem like you have a job

  
_i work!!_

_  
im self employed_

  
Is that what we're calling it

  
_fuck you_

_  
i might text you yeah but youre the one responding to me immediately after_

_  
do you work??_

  
Yeah

  
It's just I've taken a break to heal an injury

   
_suuuuure_

  
Not anything bad

  
Just a sprained thumb

  
But pike hates it when I don't take care of myself

  
_whatever you say_

  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_hey_

_  
grog are you there_

  
Sorry

  
I'm a bit preoccupied at the moment

  
I can't talk right now

  
_youre too busy for me???_

  
Yeah but I'll talk to you later

  
_promise?_

  
Promise

  
_:)_


	3. Banter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Says will update frequently, doesn't update frequently. Sorry about that.

_you exercise every day??_

  
_everytime i talk to you you mention going to the gym or something_

  
_do you drink protein shakes as_ _well_

  
Sometimes

  
_gym junkie_

  
Hey I don't visit them everyday

  
Or use the hand I sprained ok

  
But I have to stay in my weight class

  
Otherwise it'll be harder for me when I go back

  
_go back to what?_

  
You almost got me

  
I'm not telling you what I do if you won't do the same

  
_damn_

  
So what did you get done today mr self employed

  
_i went to the mall with vex_

  
Who's vex

  
_you dont remember_

_  
the one i was trying to text but got you_

  
Well duh but you didn't tell me who he she is

  
_my twin_

_  
my sister_

  
Vax and Vex

  
Is she hot

  
_as hot as I am_

  
So that's a no

  
_wow!!!_

  
_fuck you_

_  
do you have any siblings???_

  
No

  
But I do have a large family anyway

  
Lots of cousins and the like

  
_i was gonna say_

_  
must be lonely being the only child_

_  
but never mind_

  
Well

  
Being in a large family makes a different kind of lonely

  
You're one person in a place filled with them

  
Nobody notices you really unless you do something really good and then you've got everyone comparing you to the rest of the family

  
Some hating you for just doing better than they are

  
Or something really bad and then everyone is loudly against you

  
Or silently letting it happen

  
Which is always worse

  
_wow getting deep here grog_

_  
didnt think you had it in you to feel anything that complex_

_  
???_

_  
grog??_

_  
Shit..._

  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Are you awake Vax

  
You're usually up when everyone else isn't

  
Can we just forget about that little disappearing thing I did

  
It was stupid

  
:)

  
Look at how happy my face is

  
Night

  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

_!!!!!_

_  
that was just adorable_

_  
i cant believe youd decide to give me a taste of my own medicine_

_  
i promise never to do it again_

  
Wait

  
It's only 9 in the morning

  
And you're up

  
_shut up_

_  
even through text you sound shocked_

_  
so were cool_

  
Yeah we're fine

  
_if it makes you feel better it was unintentional_

_  
i couldnt hurt your feelings like that_

_  
i like you too much_

  
Like me

  
_yeah_

_  
like_

  
Awww Vax

  
You like me

  
_ofc it was already decided that we were friends_

_  
i wouldnt be your friend if i didnt like you_

_  
did you think i meant like like???_

  
Like like

  
_yeah as in double the like_

_  
like squared_

  
I thought like like meant something else

  
_well whoever told you that was lying to you_

_  
i would like to repeat_

_  
i like you too much to do something like that to you_

  
So when someone says they like like you

  
_its a step above like_

_  
but nowhere near love_

_  
its second bottom rung_

  
I almost felt special

  
Now that I know I'm just on the second bottom step of like

  
That's sad

  
_you are special :)_

  
I will hit you

  
_break my nose strong man :) :) :)_

  
Stop

  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

You say you're an adult

  
But you never said how old you are exactly

  
_once again_

_  
does it really matter_

  
I'm just curious

  
_sigh_

_  
27_

  
Really

  
Huh

  
_you sound surprised_

  
I was expecting younger

  
_i dont know how im supposed to feel about that_

_  
how old are you_

  
Older than you

  
_oh come on_

_  
i gave you an exact number_

_  
cmoooon_

  
Nope

  
_:(_

  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Do you have anything on this weekend

  
**Only going out to get dinner with Scanlan on Sunday night. Besides that I'm free!**

  
Is this one of your dates

  
**No! Its Scanlan!**

  
Right

  
So one of your friend dates

  
Platoonic date

  
**Platonic?**

  
That's it

  
**I guess? Two friends having dinner together. That's all.**

  
Yeah with Scanlan everything is platonic

  
**Do I detect some sarcasm there? I'll come over.**

  
No no that's not needed

  
**Heehee. (⌒▽⌒) So what's going on this weekend?**

  
I was wondering if you were free

  
You could come over

  
I'm not doing anything

  
I have beer

  
**I'm in! Anything to get me forgetting my last few shifts.**

  
**Can I have a few goes on your punching bag?**

  
Pike you can break my heavy bag if it meant you felt better

  
I've got others

  
**☆*:.｡. o(≧▽≦)o .｡.:*☆**

  
Where do you find these

  
**Places.**

  
Thanks

  
That's very helpful

  
**We should go to a few bars as well. I know you're still down about your thumb, but it'll heal! Shouldn't take more than 6 weeks, 5 is the average so only 4 more weeks really.**

  
See I was excited about the bar thing

  
But now you've made me sad again

  
And I thought you said didn't like pubs

  
**Oh, you'll be fine. I don't like nightclubs, not bars. There's a difference. And if it gets you to not mope for a few hours, then I'll handle being in a nightclub if you want.**

  
Nah no nightclubs

  
I'll see you Saturday then

  
**Yep! I'll come down around 3, so we can create a plan B and chill for a little while before we get shitfaced.**

  
Get Tiberius to be the designated driver

  
I can text him right now if you want

  
**Already on it.**

  
You're the best

  
**I know. I'll see you soon!**

  
I can't wait

  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

_i think about you a lot_

  
Really

  
_yeah_

_  
whenever i go out i pass this gym_

_  
and every time i look in and see 50 year old men sweating heavily_

_  
shirts two shades darker than what they were_

  
You think of me when you see old men working out

  
_mhm_

  
That's funny

  
I am definitely not an old man

  
I'll be honest

  
You are in my mind constantly too

  
_???_

  
I went for a jog through the park today

  
And I saw a kid

  
_oh fuck you_

  
Who was throwing the biggest tantrum

  
Throwing himself on the ground

  
Kicking the air

  
I mean it was ear splitting

  
_fuck_

  
And it was all because his older sister got to play on the spider web thingy and he couldn't

  
_OFF_

  
It reminded me of you :)

  
_ass_

_  
almost in my thirties and im getting compared to children_

  
Says something about you doesn't it

  
_...._

_  
im going to strangle you_

  
Bring it on kid

  
_bite me_

  
You like being bit huh

  
_goodnight grog_

  
But it's only 11

  
That's early for you

  
_good_

_  
night_

  
Sweet dreams Vax

  
Don't let the bedbugs bite

  
You'll get morning wood

  
_my dreams will be sweet because you wont be in them_

  
Ouch

 


	4. He looks at me...and I look at him!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Starring shitty snapchat names because I'm uncreative. I've never actually used snapchat so all I know is from what friends have told me.

_are you going to the gym today??_

  
Well considering we haven't experienced an apocalypse terminator style as of this morning

  
Yes

  
_are you sure?? have you even looked outside to check??_

  
No

  
But I'm pretty confident

  
_confident huh_

_  
youre in a good mood today_

  
Vax how was your night 

  
Did you sleep well

  
_this show of concern over my wellbeing makes my heart flutter_

  
Can you not

  
_to answer your question though i didnt sleep_

_  
not really_

  
I thought so

  
It's 8 am and you're up

  
_yes it shocked even me_

_  
i have a busy day today_

_  
my nerves may have played a part in it_

  
Aww I believe you will do well in whatever you're doing

  
_thanks grog_

  
Even if you fuck up

  
You'll fuck up something amazing

  
_on second thought fuck you_

  
_well talk later alright_

_  
i gotta go_

  
See you later

  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

_i am back_

_  
everything i had to do has been done_

_  
and im tired as fuck_

_  
how was your session_

  
It was good

  
I spent most of my time skipping

 

Had my trainer and a friend of his controlling the ends

  
_i knew i saw you_

  
You saw me

  
_yep_

_  
i passed a school_

_  
and there was a group of kids playing double dutch on the concrete_

  
_one mistepped and fell and hit their head_

  
You think I'm that accident prone

  
_well you do have an injured thumb of all things_

  
I will fight you

  
_i love it when you talk dirty :)_

  
Don't worry

  
I'm pretty sure I saw you too

  
_oh really???_

  
Yeah

  
I saw a dude holding a sign up saying he'd do anything for some cash

  
Made me think of you mr self employed

  
_fuck you!!!_

_  
if it had been me on the street i wouldve earnt so much_

_  
people cant resist this face_

  
_or body_

_  
and honestly im not above begging_

  
Too much information

  
_i meant about money you nasty!!_

_  
but still true_

  
_do you like chocolate or strawberry_

  
Uh

  
Is this a trick question

  
Like some kind of innuendo or something

  
_now im wishing it was_

_  
but no_

_  
just curious_

  
Well chocolate

  
_heathen!!!!_

_  
it was a trick question!_

_  
bc vanilla is the clear superior flavour of all_

  
If you're boring

  
_fuck off_

_  
btw are you free tonight???_

  
Why

  
Do you want to meet in person

  
_no no_

_  
just vex is going to the movies tonight with some chick_

  
And you feel left out

  
_shut up_

_  
so i thought we could do something similar_

_  
watch a movie together_

_  
without being in the same room_

  
_do you want to???_

  
How

  
_well we live in the same area_

_  
you probably have the same tv stations i do_

_  
so we just find a movie on tv and text each other while we watch_

  
Ok

  
_ok!!! now to find a movie_

_  
....._

_  
the only fucking thing thats on is jackass_

_  
i need something heavy to drink_

  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

_grog_

_  
grog???_

_  
groooooog_

_  
i am groog_

_  
!!!_

  
What the fuck

  
_i was trying to get you to text me back_

  
And I just did

  
So what do you want

  
_do you have snapchat?? do you even know what it is???_

  
I don't have it

  
But yeah I know what it is you ass

  
I think

  
You take pictures on it don't you

  
_yessss_

  
_get it_

  
No

  
_cmooon_

  
_i have something to show you_

  
You can just send a photo here

  
_its so fucking slow though_

_  
if you get snapchat itll be quick and easy_

_  
and well know if the other tries to keep the pictures we send :)_

  
I swear if you send me a dick pic

  
_dont tempt me_

  
Its loading

  
_youre getting it??_

_  
yes!_

_  
add me_

_  
daggerdaggerdagger_

  
Aren't you a cool kid

  
_shut ur stupid mouth_

 

Grog's pointer finger taps the app's send button. He downloaded the app, made an account of his own and added Vax'ildan like he asked. Grog has never been the greatest at figuring out the mechanics of social media, but this app was thankfully simple. At least the main function of it. Take a picture, make a caption if you want and send it - that's all. Grog had decided on a simple selfie by his bedroom window where the afternoon light pours in, casting a golden light that made his tattoos stand out and thankfully didn't make his bald head shine.

After it sends, he's taken back to the main menu with a small red arrow next to Vax's account, whatever that meant. The inside of the arrow turns white, then blue and Grog still doesn't understand what they mean. His phone vibrates, but instead of a text he receives a message through the Snapchat app and he chuckles at Vax's response.

 

_i was going to make fun of ur username_

_  
ragingalcoholic i mean really_

_  
but holy shit_

_  
is that you???_

  
_im speechless_

_  
ur chest_

_  
ur tattoos_

_  
ur smile_

_  
ur face in general_

_  
could you be wearing a tighter shirt mr steve rogers_

 

Grog decides there's no way he's dealing with chatting in Snapchat and opens up his messages to send a reply.

 

Who

  
_captain america_

_  
youre giving me those vibes_

_  
specifically the scene in age of ultron where he pulls apart the wood with his bare hands_

  
I could probably do that honestly

  
_...._

_  
Fuck..._

  
Didn't you want to show me something

 

Grog's phone buzzes, informing him that Vax has sent him a snap. Opening the app, he follows Vax's only piece of advice - when there's a red square hold down on it. There's a 10 second timer that ticks down the second the image appears on screen, and it's really not long enough for Grog.

All he can do is stare, blinking absentmindedly.  
Holy shit.

If this is indeed Vax'ildan and not someone else as a joke then Vax has sharp grey eyes, hair so dark he can't tell if it's dark brown or black in the light tied in a ponytail reminiscent of Lyra's Korean historical shows and a huge as fuck dark brown dog sitting next to him that he has his arm around. Really it looks like a bear.

Vax is sitting cross legged on a wooden floor, with his other hand on the floor behind him keeping him propped upright, grinning cheekily. Someone else must have took the picture, Vex probably. The dog when it's sitting is way taller than Vax when he's sitting, mouth open. It kind of looked like it was smiling for the photo too. Vax is wearing a black hooded jacket and tight looking jeans.

The image disappears. Grog stares down at his phone dumbfounded. Vax was...cute. Attractive even...if he squinted. Another buzz.

 

_in case you couldnt tell_

_  
that was me_

_  
the pup is trinket_

_  
hes vexs technically but im his cool uncle_

_  
what do you think????_

  
Trinket

  
What kind of name is that for any animal

  
_it was weird to me at first as well_

_  
but its grown on me_

_  
u didnt answer my question_

  
I'm not sure if you're asking about the dog or you

  
_for once i was meaning trinket_

_  
but we can discuss me later ;)_

  
He is fucking massive

  
I already love him

  
He looks like he could break your twig self in half

  
With a single bark

  
_fuck off_

_  
vex made the same snarky comment_

_  
only hers was with a fart_

  
Ok that decides it

  
I really like her

  
Be more like your sister

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trinket is a Newfoundland dog because they are huge and fluffy and definitely could scare away door to door knockers, all things that Vex values.


End file.
